


Favorite Things

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Age Difference, Ben Wa Balls, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who loves what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 124. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Merry Month of Masturbation 2011-Day 4](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted to LJ May 4, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [Rustydog](http://rustydog.livejournal.com/):  
> Warehouse 13-Catcher's mitt. 
> 
> No beta. Comments and concrit welcome.

Claudia loves to watch Artie spending time with his favorite artifacts, although sometimes she gets a little jealous. When he goes into the sports archives and takes out Joe Dimaggio's glove, it's clear there's an affection verging on passion. Yeah, it's stupid, but she wishes Artie would touch her the way he almost strokes that glove as he cleans it.

She watches him on the security monitor, squirming slightly as she clenches her muscles and rolls her pelvis the same way H.G. Wells did when she demonstrated what has since become _Claudia's_ favorite artifact: Anais Nin's Ben Wa Balls.


End file.
